The Dreaded Lord Soth 7
by Cleric Theobald
Summary: The Lords of Krynn fight an ancient enemy, Chapter 7 of 11


Well, my dear friends, I am publishing this latest chapter in the original Soth epic from the confines of Lord Baldric's dungeon.I made the right decision about bringing the source documents with me from Krynn, because even though I have been tortured by Baldric's squire, Rep, at least the knight understands and appreciates the value of history.He has allowed (forced) me to continue my work, and therefore I am presenting the seventh chapter in this lengthy work.

For only the second time, there were no confusing elements (thank the Almighty).This section covers the directionless moments within the KoT during which they were effectively neutralized by lack of leadership.Soth, Navrip, Dark Legion and Evil all made terrible mistakes by fighting with each other instead of fighting the rest of LoK."Darkness feeds upon darkness," so it is said, and here is a powerful demonstration of that proverb.

I hope to meet you all soon, assuming a rescue party comes to get me, so that we may recline by the fire and tell tall tales of days past while sipping hot cider or ale in front of the hearth at the Inn of the Last Home.

Cleric Theobald

Assistant Guild Sage, Lords of Krynn

Prisoner of the Knights of Takhisis

***

Chapter 7

The Retreat of KoT

The forces of Takhisis were rocked by attacks.The undead began to crumble into dust.Navrip looked for the lich commander, but couldn't find him._I hope the creature is alive.Without it, we have lost much._He looked for the other liches but could not find them, either.He hoped they were able to survive the attack somehow.Then the ground was rocked by earthquakes.Troops fell into gaping chasms and the lines were split._Damn this!What is happening?!_Finally, meteors poured from the heavens, striking the Knights of Takhisis even harder than the earthquakes.Navrip looked around and saw that Takhisis' formidable army was reduced to less than half of their previous number.Then he noticed the contingent of Pirvan's troops deserting._I knew he couldn't be trusted!_

Kang took charge of his small portion of Evil's army._My draconian brothers shall rally under my name when they see my victory!The Knights of Takhisis will know fear when they see my visage!_He ordered them forward, admiring the vicious fiends under his control.Several baatezu of high power were under his comand, including several glabrezu and a pit fiend.Even the lowly lemures and nuppierbo were frightening to behold.

Personal revenge would not be Navrip's this day.He seemed to be the lone commander of the troops.Runners arrived with reports of attacks from all sides.

"Major, Connor and fifty Virtue Guards are attacking from the right flank!"

"Major Navrip, the rangers have returned and are attacking from the front, along with the Knights of Solamnia!"

"Sir, legions of baatezu, yugoloths, and other creatures are attacking from the back and from the left flank!"

_This is impossible!We are being routed!_He called for the subcommanders."If we do not retreat, everyone will fall!Get the remaining dragons and open as many gates to the temple as their magic will allow.Have the undead guard the gates and allow not one goodie through, nor any of the attacking fiendish legions.Once all of the living troops are through, pull the undead through.Then have the dragons make haste and get out and join us as they can."The subcommanders dispersed with the orders.Suddenly, Navrip sensed something.A voice, sultry and sensual, came to his mind.

_Here is the cause of your strife._

An image formed in Navrip's mind.A man with skin as pale as paper, but with pitch black eyes, pitch black hair and pitch black clothing."Evil," hissed Navrip.The ex-KoT had attacked the current KoTs."Well, he shall pay for his actions!"Navrip, remembering the way Evil was able to become the shadow wraith dragon, thought it fitting that he should assume his own dragon form, a technique he had aquired by watching Evil.Taking to the air, Navrip scanned the area for Evil, hoping to draw him out.While airborne he fired blasts of energy at Evil's troops, killing fiends, humans, and other monstrosities with equal ease.

As Kang's army approached Soth's army he suddenly saw huge flashes of blue light.Gates are being opened!"The cowards are retreating!" he spat.He ordered his troops to move faster, trying to get to the gates in time to stop the fleeing knights.His troops, however, were cut off by hordes of undead.The lemures and nuppierbo battled with the weaker ones while the stronger fiends attacked the most powerful undead.A pit fiend turned back, attacked by one of the huge Sosarian daemons._Obviously one of the Thorn Knights have summoned this._The two powerful creatures battled each other, and Kang turned to help fight the daemon.Suddenly, a blast of energy crashed into the ground beside Kang.Looking up, he saw a huge, black, metallic looking dragon flying by, raining destruction upon the troops.It turned, flying off to attack the larger part of Evil's troops, and Kang ignored it.Kang saw a lich not far off.He ran to attack it, bringing his sword up high and preparing his magic.The lich turned and, with hatred in its eyes, attacked Kang.The battle was met.

Navrip sensed him.Diving down through the air, Navrip crashed into the ground, scant inches from Evil, with incredible force.Yet he stood unharmed, his gaping maw breathing its oil-heated breath into Evil's face."Surrender now, Evil, or prepare to battle me!"

Evil had been aware of Navrip's approach.He hadn't let it sway his concentration.Gesturing furiously and spouting each syllable perfectly, sweat broke out on his brow as he worked a powerful spell.Completing it only moments before Navrip crashed into the earth beside him, Evil's fist was held out before him, open-faced.When he closed his fist, the spell would activate.

The metallic dragon that was Navrip fixed Evil with its baleful gaze and swung its deadly steel tail that would rip Evil in half.The tail whipped right through Evil, causing the image to flicker momentarily.Evil cackled in hysterical glee and suddenly there were twenty Evils in a circle around Navrip.Navrip disdainfully dispelled the minor magic and faced the true Evil, whose hand was still held before him in an open fist.Evil's black lips drew back into an enormous smile, and he closed his fist.Navrip felt a funny tingle, first in his spine, then throughout his entire body.He began to feel absolutely terrible.His body was fighting something, something extremely bad.The turmoil within him caused him to revert back to his human-shaped form.He grasped his head, fighting the excruciating pain that was flaring up all over him and through him.

Evil marveled at Navrip's incredible ability to fight his magic; almost any other metal being would have been gooey jelly in seconds.But he had known this, and that was why the spell had been so involved.It would attack Navrip at every pain receptacle until he could no longer resist.

Navrip's left arm and right leg began to shimmer and lose cohesiveness.His fingertips began to smear across his face.His steel nose turned into glop and dropped from his face into a gooey puddle at his feet.Navrip was in a panic._What sort of unholy magic has this freak worked on me?_Trembling as he felt himself becoming what he hated most--gooey slime--Navrip used his good fingers to grasp a special rune on his belt.It was a one-time rune activated by being crushed and not by spoken spell, for emergencies.Grasping it, he crushed it while he still could, and was transported to the floor in the main audience hall of the Temple of Takhisis.There, writhing on the ground, he fought a losing battle against the terrible spell.A spell which he could not know Evil had designed specifically for MECHs, one which had been upgraded in power to deal specifically with Navrip.

***

Syra Dales calmly and collectedly breathed in the smells of battle as everything around her fell apart, including Soth's army.She looked across the plains as dawn inched its way up into the sky, dispelling the shadows.She saw on one side the Wildrunners, and on another an army charging from behind.She didn't know whose side this new army was on, but she knew one thing: her force was outnumbered severely.Being caught in a pincer was a deathtrap.She communicated to the other commanders with her blue dragon baton but received just one reply, from Ryus, saying that he was making haste for the keep.She replied, "Good.At least I know somebody will dig my grave."

A runner ran up to her, giving her word of Navrip's orders to retreat.She sent the runner away and turned to her troop commanders."Form up.Battle three formation.Reverse facing.Pikes forward."Someone had to cover the retreat, and she knew the undead just wouldn't suffice.The reserve force that she had managed to control formed up, three lines deep, with the pikemen in the front to receive the charge.A charge they now faced from the threat behind them.She took out her faithful flail and swung it in circles out of anxiety._I should just have us flee,_ she thought to herself._All of us are going to die!No!No!Stop thinking that way.Everything must have a purpose.I have my place in Takhisis' Vision.Don't I?_She found her helmet stiflingly hot and the air hard to breathe.She tossed her helmet to the ground and let loose her long raven hair to the wind._I took an oath to Takhisis, an oath to bring about a new world order subject to her.My life is forfeit to the generations who will live in that world.My life is worth that.Isn't it?_The enemy army was within eyesight, and she saw daemons and evil creatures charging at full speed toward her.A glimmer of hope entered her heart._Maybe they are on our side!_"Pikes up!" she screamed, and the pikemen in her front ranks raised their pikes.

The daemons jumped over the pikes and into the ranks of the pikemen.Claws raked and tore off the faces of men.Blood was spraying into the air as the lines bent and were flanked by the enveloping army.

"All hope is gone.Takhisis be with us," she mumbled in prayer, though she knew it was futile.She swung her flail desperately with one hand and held the baton in the other as the crescendo of agonizing screams from her troops filled the air.She hoped for any good news as she gripped the baton.The fury of battle raged on as one-by-one her soldiers were decimated.Syra crushed the head of a daemon and moved to engage another.Then she couldn't feel her feet beneath her.She looked down and found a horn sticking out of her abdomen.Her blood adorned the horn, along with bone shards of her spine.The daemon bucked his head and threw her off his horn.Her body flopped through the air and landed on the other mutilated corpses of Pestilence Wing.The baton rolled off her useless fingers.She felt nothing from her body as her head rolled toward the sun.She beheld the beauty of the light.Death was the price of her loyalty, the sum of her life.Then suddenly her head was smashed by the hoof of a marauding daemon as they pushed on toward Wildrunner Keep.

There is nothing for those who fail Takhisis.

***

"The guildstone!They have the guildstone!"

The cry rang out to Talmorr as he returned to the battle.Cursing, he wished he had not gone to Pirvan.But what was done was done, and he had needed to understand why Pirvan had done what he had done.Nothing can change that now.Time to fix the problem.Yelling out orders, he gathered his knights for a charge.He hoped the Virtue Guards and the regathered rangers would follow him in; otherwise, all was for naught.Suddenly, he felt a chill and his neck hairs stood up on end."Evil," he muttered.

A nearby knight nodded, "Aye, m'lord, there is much evil this day."

"No," Talmorr said, shaking his head, "you don't understand, lad.Lord Evil, one of Takhisis' sons, is here."With a sigh, he thought to himself, _One thing at a time._Raising his sword, he cried out a charge.But his words were lost in the noise as undead disintegrated and earthquakes rocked Soth's position.Then meteor swarms raked their ranks, further depleting them."So, evil turns on itself," Talmorr said out loud.Soth's troops milled about in confusion.They are retreating.Gathering his thoughts, Talmorr saw the troops transporting the guildstone and yelled again, "Charge!"The knights charged.Undead were trampled, KoT knights were run through, a blue dragon's heart was pierced.Suddenly, a chasm opened up ahead of them.The few undead and KoT not engulfed by it were hurled into it by the charge.Stopping at the edge, Talmorr cursed as he saw Soth's remaining troops retreat through gates, but the chasm separated the two forces.Looking down into the chasm, he asked out loud to no one in particular, "How in the blazes are we supposed to recover the guildstone from down there?"

"Sir?Sir?"

Looking up, Talmorr saw one of his lieutenants speaking to him.

Seeing that he had Talmorr's attention, the young officer continued."Sir, the rubble...there are survivors."

Glancing at the battle and seeing that Evil's forces were engaging the remaining undead and KoT, Talmorr barked out some orders."Send two squads and some healers into the rubble to find the survivors.Tend to all, friend or foe.The rest of us will take up defensive positions.We must wait for Connor or Nicodarious before acting."Looking over the battle, Talmorr looked for the rangers.

The rangers, united with the Virtue Guards, turned into Soth's forces with all their combined efforts.Striking hard and fast, Kianne was unleashing the very weather against the evil forces.

Gale force winds blew as Connor's sword flashed again and again, slicing and stealing the facade of life that half the evil forces hung to._But where is Oak?_The thought tore at the Ranger Lord's mind._Where is Oakbow?!_Swiftly, Connor sent a messenger to Averyl with one simple statment: Find Oakbow and tell me his location.

Nicodarious could not believe what he had seen.Connor had returned and brought with him more knights to continue the battle and try to send Soth's army back to the Abyss where it belonged.Now he understood the note left him by Silverwind.This, and the fact that reports were coming in stating the Ion had returned to the side of good due to the release of his master, Pirvan, had lifted the spirits of the rangers to new heights.They fought like never before and gave a resounding cheer when they saw Soth's army retreating through numerous gates.Leaving the main battle, Nic went out to see if there were any on the field of battle that might need his aid as a healer and not a fighter, as per Talmorr's command.There were many he helped, but one man in particular astounded him.Nic came across Oakeye, wounded beyond most mortal men's endurance, drinking ale.

"Well hey there, Nicodaras--Nicodadarish--ah hell--Nic, my boy.Think you can do anything about this flesh wound, here?"

Smiling, Nicodarious said, "I think I have something that'll fix you up."So saying, he cast his healing magic."In Vas Mani," he spoke, and healed Oakeye of the worst of his wounds.Then he made him drink down a red potion to revive him some more.

"What in all the gods' names are you giving me, boy?"For some reason Oakeye looked worse now than before."I don't drink nothing but ale and that stuff ain't ale.Tastes like water from a cesspool."Oakeye belched, then drank down the remaining ale at his side and new fire leapt into his eyes."Now that's more the thing.Don't suppose you seen my boy around, have you?"

Nic could only reply in the negative to that query."If you care to join me in returning to Connor and the rest, they may have heard something by now."So Nic led Oakeye back toward the main front of battle.

"Got any ale on you, boy?" Oak asked.

Nic just shook his head in wonder.

***

At the Temple of Takhisis, Oakbow was tied up, being jostled by Anton's troops.They pushed him into a jail cell, leaving him there for Dark Legion's pleasure at a later time.Oakbow had almost given up.There was little hope that the rest of LoK would find him before Dark Legion or the Knights of Takhisis killed him.Suddenly, his cell door creaked open.Oakbow glanced up and saw a man dressed in dark gray robes.He thought it was a Thorn Knight come to enact some cruel torture."I'll never submit!" Oakbow spat to the man.

"Let's hope you won't have to," the man replied.He knelt down beside Oakbow, holding a dagger in his hands.

Oakbow braced himself for the pain, closing his eyes.But pain wasn't what he felt.He felt his bonds slip away.Oakbow's mouth dropped open in surprise.The man poured a bottle of ale down Oakbow's throat and handed him the dagger.The man pushed back his hood, revealing his face.It was Anton, the subcommander who had jailed him.

"Your friend needs your help," he said.

Oakbow stood for a moment in complete shock._This man has freed me!_Shock gave way to immediate calculation of his surroundings.The ale felt good in his veins.Oakbow knew his course of action.Snatching Anton's reagent pouch off his belt, Oakbow discarded the pitiful weapon he had been handed and spoke a quick arcane phrase, "In Equipto Prepreg."In an instant, his weapon and equipment which had been taken from him and stored in the KoT Keep were on him once more.He had enchanted his equipment long ago to return to him with this special spell.

The suit of plate was a match for any in the land.Oakbow had been one of the first LoKs, if not the first, to travel into these lands.During his time here he had defeated many enemies and captured many powerful items.From an ancient wyrm he had acquired his chest plate.From a blood elemental came his magical plate legs and arms.A type of daemon known as The Slayer had given him his magical plate helm and gloves. A Dread Lord that he had dispatched had provided him with his magical boots and plate gorget.And his sword...his wondrous sword.He had found it at the back of a lair full of drakes and dragons.The mighty Viking sword was a construction of truly wondrous power.His belt was attached to his chest plate and he quickly tied it about himself.Snapping two bottles off the belt, Oakbow drank them quickly and felt his full health restored to him.He fingered his own reagent pouch with a broad smile.

He was ready for some revenge.

He looked in Anton's pouch and found a rune with the words "To Legion's fortification" scrawled on it.Smiling, he recalled off the rune, landing in the middle of the place.What he saw shocked him: Dark Legion and Soth fighting.His freedom and retrieval of his items had taken only moments.He looked at Soth, who looked like he was about to rip Dark Legion in half.He glanced around at the gathered KoT, who were looking at Oakbow in open-mouthed shock.He remembered the words Anton had spoken to him: _Your friend needs your help._His anger and rage had immediately begun to build as soon as he was free.Anger at his torture.His abuse by Takhisis herself.The betrayal of Soth.He knew Dark Legion had been his torturer, but he had known Legion as his best friend.He would not let Soth destroy him, even if it would be a good deed.Oakbow channeled all the pent-up rage, frustration and pure hatred within him at one adversary: Soth.

Oakbow leapt into action.He quickly enchanted himself with a magical reflective barrier, a suit of reactive armor to cover his own, and an archprotection to bolster his powers.Then he spat out, "Corp Por," four times in succession.Soth was slammed from behind, caught completely unprepared for a magical attack, by four blisteringly powerful energy bolts.Soth jerked spasmodically at the first three hits, and the fourth hit threw him forward, sending Dark Legion flying from his grasp.Oakbow ran toward Dark Legion and barked at him."Keep the KoT lackeys away from us; I have a score to settle."Oakbow took three huge strides and brought his huge sword down upon the back of Soth.

Soth, who had been rising from where he had fallen, still not sure of what had just happened, fell again.The blow took a chunk from his armor, and Soth hissed in disbelief when he actually felt pain.Whirling around, Soth's eyes flickered when he saw who he faced.Oakbow's sword was glowing bright blue, and Soth knew Paladine himself must've laid hands on the blade for it to actually have caused him pain.

Oakbow's eye were twin suns, his face a raging tornado that was just gaining its full destructive potential.His father Oakeye was a powerful man and a great fighter, and Oakbow was younger, smarter.He was the best the Oaks had ever produced when it came to war, and he had the advantage of surprise on his side.His enemy was in serious trouble.

Soth vaguely heard Dark Legion shouting something at the troops that seemed to be keeping them from attacking Oakbow.He dismissed it, concentrating solely on the threat before him.

Oakbow pulled something from his belt: a blue, egg-shaped sphere.He crushed it in his hands and suddenly fifteen blue spheres formed above his head, spinning in a circle, like a halo.Oakbow spat, "A gift from an old man named Elminster I met in Neverwinter.Been saving it for a rainy day."Oakbow brought his sword around in a slashing attack.

Soth brought his own sword up to meet the attack.The swords connected with a resounding *klang* and Soth was a little taken aback at just how much power had been behind that blow.He thought to himself that torture, rape, betrayal--and the fact that Oakbow probably thought everything he knew and loved was gone--might've made Oakbow a little bit mad.Soth was already shaken up by those energy bolts.The anger that had been fueling him when he had Dark Legion in his grasp had been turned into shock when that attack struck him from behind, but the now the anger had returned.Soth and Oakbow exchanged blow after blow.Soth spat out the power word, "Die," and one of the spheres above Oakbow's head crumbled into dust.Soth grunted in disgust at the protection Oakbow had covered himself in, and swung his mighty blade in a vicious overhead chop.

Oakbow side-stepped, crouched and spun 360 degrees with his leg leading, hoping to trip Soth.Soth leapt over Oakbow's extended leg and swung underneath him.Oakbow dropped flat to his back and met Soth's blade with his own.Oakbow leapt back to his feet and went into a complex attack routine, completing it with unbelievable speed and accuracy.Never had he been in finer form.Never had he been more full of energy and strength.Soth once again felt the bite of Oakbow's blade and hissed at the pain. Oakbow continued to press the attack.Soth uttered two more phrases of power at Oakbow and two more spheres crumbled into dust above his head.Oakbow's sword took another bite on Soth's leg.

Suddenly, Oakbow stopped.He heard his name being called._My friends are alive!_He had a special connection with Averyl and Connor, and could feel their call.His anger suddenly forgotten in his absolute joy at discovering his friends alive, Oakbow stepped back from Soth and said, simply, "We will finish this another time, scum," and disappeared.

Soth turned about and scanned the area.Dark Legion and Anton and all the troops that had been watching were gone as well.Lord Soth stood in the middle of Dark Legion's stronghold.Alone.One moment Soth had had Dark Legion in the air by the neck, ready to kill him.The next moment he was battling an enraged Oakbow.By the time he was done, the cowardly Dark Legion had fled.The Death Knight knew this much, though: until this day, he had never squared off against any LoK who had fought like Oakbow had.Soth was amazed at the drunk's power and ability.He had underestimated him.Soth would not do so again.

Concentrating, Soth communed with his queen.He saw the visions of what was transpiring and literally shook with rage.His forces had been completely routed from the battlefield._I never should have left them.If their general had stayed, the battle would have been a decisive victory, even with the backstabbing Evil's army and with Connor's Virtue Guards against them._Soth was left with several decisions.He had started the ball rolling this time with the backstabbing.He had wanted LoK at its own throat but it appeared that the backstabbing had gotten out of the Death Knight's control._At least many died this day; that is satisfying.But my traitors will not be forgotten._The biggest of these, next to Dark Legion, was Evil himself._So the fool thinks he has some pull because he is the son of the Dark Queen?He is wrong and it will be proven._Soth spoke the words of summoning and summoned several to his side.He summoned his twelve loyal elven banshees, six vampires of the highest order, three of his Death Knights, two greater mummies, two liches, and last--but not least--the lich commander.The lich commander and the other two were the only liches to survive Evil's attack.

After the more than two dozen soldiers were summoned to Soth's side they recalled back to the Ranger Keep.Standing on a hill in the woods looking down at the battle below, Soth watched as the last of his army retreated, and the others were slain."We stick together.Our magic combined, along with our skills, cannot be defeated by any combination of fools down there.Let them try it," hissed Soth.The powerful band of undead started down the hill and into the fray._The acquisition of the LoK guildstone, the death of Oakbow, and the downfall of Evil will all be mine._

***

Oakeye leaned on Nicodarious as Nic helped him back towards the rear of the fighting.Oakeye thought, _I'm gonna have to take Nic out for a night on the town to thank him for saving my life.But, by god, what has the young lad given me to drink?!Eack!I'm gonna have to hit the Trinsic tavern soon to restock my supplies; they're all gone with the destruction of the Ranger Keep._Thanking Nic once again for saving his life and promising to make it up to him, Oakeye laid against a nice oak tree and prepared to take a bit of a nap.Getting your butt kicked by Soth at such an old age was tiring work.Just as he was about to drift off to sleep he caught sight of someone in glowing blue armor suddenly appear near the fighting between Connor and Averyl.Tears came to his old eyes as he saw his son give a bear hug to Avy and grasp Connor's arm in warm greeting.Smiling to himself, Oakeye drifted into a healing sleep, content that his son was back from wherever he had been, and fighting the good fight once more, where he should be.

***

Once Nicodarious saw that Oakeye would be quite comfortable where he was sleeping, he headed over to where Connor and Talmorr were speaking."My lords, I'm afraid that your gate to Soth's lair is a bit premature.One of our lookouts has spied him and several of his underlings coming in to join the battle.They appear to be headed straight to where the guildstone has fallen."Delving into his pack, Nic pulled out several scrolls and again spoke."These are Resurrect scrolls.I'm sorry to say that many of our fallen comrades will not be able to benefit from them, simply because there is not much left of them to raise.However, if I recall your story of your last encounter with Soth correctly, the effects on him where quite interesting the last time.I don't, however, expect them to work on him again.His underlings are a different matter.I have ten of these scrolls prepared; just let me know how you want them used."Nic's eyes wandered back in the direction of the earlier battle from where he and the other rangers had retreated.He saw much smoke in the distance."Oh yes, before I forget: we did leave a band of the enemy draconians at our backs--in the forest--in order to return here.They seem to have been joined by either daemons or fire elementals.The amount of smoke in the distance is too great for the original band to have created.With them on their way here, we are about to have a three front battle.Those behind us, Soth's band, and the army of Evil.Any suggestions?"

***

Hearing a familiar voice in the distance, saying to another LoK, _So, lad, you got any ale?_ Talmorr turned and smiled.He saw that Oakeye seemed to have recovered nicely.Making eye contact with him, the two smiled and waved to each other from across the field.His smile faded as another voice intruded on his reverie.Pirvan's voice. The former god stood amidst a crowd of other LoKs, who were congratulating him on his release from Takhisis' power."So easily they accept him back," he muttered to himself.Striding up to the crowd, they parted as the knight walked up to Pirvan and Tina.

Seeing the look in Talmorr's eyes, Tina started to step between Talmorr and Pirvan.

"No, Tina; let him through," Pirvan whispered to her."I don't think you could stop him, short of death anyway."

With a worried look in her eyes, Tina looked at Pirvan but stepped aside.She briefly wondered if he meant the death of Talmorr or of herself.Looking at Talmorr she realized he was as much worried about her safety as his.Her thoughts were interrupted by Pirvan's words.

"Look, Talmorr, I realize that--"

"Save your words for them!"Talmorr's sword swept over in the direction of the battlefield.After a moment, his voice softer, Talmorr continued."Save your words for the wives who lost their husbands, the husbands who lost their wives, the children who lost their parents, the parents who lost their children.I've heard the words, I've heard the excuses."Talmorr spit out the final word.Even softer, Talmorr continued, his eyes boring into Pirvan's."In the end you made a choice.Maybe Takhisis corrupted you, maybe she didn't, but in the end you made a choice.You decided that your feelings were more important than anything else.You felt great loss at Tina's death, true, but you didn't even consider what Tina would think of your actions.You merely thought of yourself.I wonder how many died because of that decision.Do you?Now, if you will excuse me, the battle is not yet over.I have to go."Turning around, Talmorr walked back toward the knights, leavingPirvan alone with his thoughts.

Pirvan sighed.Talmorr's words hurt Pirvan more than he could know.Pirvan's emotions were already blistered, and further beatings just added to the pain.He wouldn't take it.He began to talk, his words growing in volume as he spoke."I know what I did.I did evil, evil of the utmost kind.I make no excuses.I gave my soul to Takhisis.I didn't uphold the principals of goodness as you might have, Talmorr.But I'm not you, Talmorr, and I never claimed to be anything like you!I'm no knight.I don't uphold the values of honor and justice and goodness.I don't follow the path of strict, unforgiving law.I'm not as pious and wise as you are.I make mistakes, I do things that I regret later, I'm imperfect!"

Talmorr kept walking away, ignoring what Pirvan said.

"I get greedy, I become selfish.I know it's not right, but I can't help it; it's what makes me more human than god.And, oh yes, I know how many my betrayal killed.I know better than you do, Talmorr.Takhisis made me see it.I saw the pained expression of every face that one of my priests killed.I saw the faces of those killed by evil soldiers my priests healed!It was wrong, and I can't--nay, I won't!--deny it!I'll do everything I can to redeem myself, but I'm evil, Talmorr, not just only in your high and mighty eyes and those like you!"

Pirvan turned away.A few people made moves to stop him, but Tina shook her head."Let him go.It'll do no good to stop him."They listened to her and she ran to catch up, then she silently began walking next to him.

***

Navrip had teleported back to the Temple of Takhisis.He could not believe what was happening._Evil is supposed to be Takhisis' son.He should not have turned against the KoT.And the voice that told me where Evil was...I am sure it was Takhisis' own._Sudden knowledge dawned on him: _Takhisis is enjoying this.She is pitting her minions against each other.Me against Evil, Soth against Dark Legion, Evil against the whole of KoT.She's testing us all, determining who is the strongest, who is the best suited to lead her troops into some new age._Even as Navrip figured this out, his body melted away.His entire body turned to goo.He held his one good hand to the sky, watching it with deteriorating eyes as his index finger turned to goo and plopped to the floor.Exerting every parcel of concentration upon his hand, it slowly began to regain its shape._I...will not...be the one...that fails!I...will...TRIUMPH!_His willpower expended, Evil's magic quickly overwhelmed Navrip.His body became a puddle of glop upon the floor of the temple.It slowly began to seep into the cracks of the floor.

Had anyone been present in that room of the temple, they would have heard a harsh, metallic, droning laugh.Only one being did hear it.The laugh reached Evil's ears, and the noise was enough to even chill his blood momentarily.

***

"Look," Pirvan said to Tina, "the KoT is retreating."He saw the gates open up and the troops pour through the openings.Huge dragons guarded the gates, as did swarms of undead.

"Yes, but the Knights of Takhisis may be our greatest allies against Evil.He hates them, and is intent on destroying them and the rest of LoK as well," Tina said.The sight of the retreating KoT had calmed Pirvan down a little.Tina moved to put her arm around him.He didn't resist it.

"Yes, but if we stop Evil, then victory is ours.The Knights of Takhisis are weakened too much to withstand the attacks of Evil or LoK for long.We--ahhh!"Pirvan fell to the ground, clutching his head in agony.

Tina knelt down, suddenly afraid for her husband."What's wrong Pirvan?Are you all right?"

"No...I feel...Something's wrong...He's...--no!It's not right!"Pirvan suddenly bolted up and began to pull at his hair."NO!You shouldn't be here!You should be gone, in your own body!GET OUT OF MINE!!!AHHH!"Pirvan fell back to the ground, screaming.

"Pirvan!Pirvan!What's wrong?!Pirvan!" Tina screamed, holding her husband in terror.Suddenly, Pirvan's eyes opened, but there was a strange glint in his eyes, an evil glint; a glint that made Tina recoil in shock.

Pirvan stood up and brushed himself off."Hahaha.I'm fine, Tina.Of course, Pirvan probably isn't feeling too well.Hahaha."

Tina backed up, looking at Pirvan in horror."Wha...what do you mean?"

Pirvan laughed eerily."Pirvan is pushed back where he belongs, and I am back where I belong.I'm sure Pirvan's told you how it was, before I was rudely ejected.This is rightfully my mind, rightfully my body.I would own it if it weren't for the meddling of...Their names aren't important."

Tina's eyes fill with terror."Navrip..."

Pirvan smiled cruelly."Yes, I am Navrip.It seems that Evil has destroyed my other body.It's a shame; I rather liked it, too.But my will can't be beaten.I must remain alive.There is no way I can be defeated.Yet even I'm surprised at what has happened.I didn't expect to return to this body, but I'm glad I did."

Tina took a step slowly back, trying to get away while it was still safe.

Navrip's hand darted out and grabbed Tina's wrist."Don't go so fast, lovely lady.I need you to help me defeat Evil.I know you did it before; you can do it again."

Tina's hand flew forward, knocking Navrip backwards."I won't help you, you vile creature!"

Navrip stood up, wiping away the blood that was trickling down from his mouth."Hehe.Remember, I'm in control of Pirvan's body.I'll gladly sacrifice it to attack Evil.Help me and it may not perish.I'll even return it when I've gotten a new body to inhabit."

Tina sighed and looked down in resignation."I...agree to help you," she whispered.

"Good," Navrip said, clapping his hands together."By Takhisis' word I promise to go through with my word.Now, transform into that lovely dragon form and let's be off."

Tina turned away and transformed into her dragon shape.She felt Navrip climb on top and she took wing.

"I know where Evil is," he said to her."Follow my directions, and remember: I'm Pirvan, not Navrip.The less he knows, the better chance we have."

Tina did as instructed and was soon wheeling above Evil."Evil!" Navrip called out."It's me, Pirvan, and my wife, Tina!You remember us?!Now come and fight!"

Evil could feel the sweat pouring down his brow.Pirvan and Tina had located him, and now stood prepared to launch their attack.He had sensed the return of Lord Soth to the battlefield and had a feeling that Sothy would be after him.The retreat of Soth's army had turned into chaos, and those that had been cut off had had to flee in his direction--through his army--with the LoK army on their heels.No, things were not good at the moment.First, Evil concentrated on the most pressing threat: Pirvan and Tina.He would not let himself be defeated again.This time he wasn't alone.Evil shouted into the air, "I agree to your terms.Lords Abigaishi and Nerrtazzri, come to my aid!"

Two pit fiends appeared at Evil's side, roaring in delight.The strongest of all baatezu, these creatures were daemons of legend.Towering twelve feet tall, with huge wings, powerful claws and tooth-filled jaws, pit fiends were among the most terrifying creatures known in combat.These were the lords of Baator, lording over all others.Evil shuddered to think of what he had just agreed to, but he felt much more sure of himself, now.The pit fiends had brought four gelugons, second only to pit fiends in power, looking like bipedal, twelve foot insects with bird legs and feet and a lizard-like tail.In addition, ten comugons had been summoned with them.The elite defense forces of the baatezu, they looked like large gargoyles covered with grotesque scales.

Evil himself did not change into his shadow-wraith dragon form, prefering to remain himself for this battle.Abigaishi and Nerrtazzri immediately went straight for Tina, and the gelugons headed straight for Pirvan.The comugons, extremely loyal to their masters, split up and five joined the attack on Pirvan, five on Tina.Evil went into the motions for his own attack, preparing to launch a series of energy attacks.

Tina and Navrip knew they were in trouble.Together against Evil alone they would have destroyed him, but these reinforcements were a definite surprise.Thinking that retreat might be the best course of action, they stopped as they were both about to do just that.Lord Soth had appeared with twenty of his most powerful and loyal subjects.Silently, he pointed at Evil, and his eyes blazed.His powerful subjects launched into their attack.

Evil's spell concentration was broken.Shrieking, he summoned his new cohorts to change their target, screaming that he alone would deal with Pirvan and Tina.Abigaishi and Nerrtazzri led their minions towards Soth and his oncoming cohorts.Evil turned towards Tina and Pirvan and raised two wands.Blasts of scintillating green energy shot from one, slamming into Pirvan repeatedly.Pulsating blue bolts exploded from the other, smashing into Tina over and over.

Down on the battlefield, Evil's army, which had been getting prepared to face the LoK Army as well as the remnants of Soth's army, heard the mental call of their leader.Evil was summoning them back to his side.Kang heard the call and began to organize his troops to return.Beholders began to float back toward their master.Hellhounds gave ullulating calls of answer and started to run back.lemures, nupperibos, abiashi, barbezu and osyluths, the Baator shock troops in Evil's army, only obeyed the recall command because they felt the presence now of their pit fiend masters.The fight was on.

***

Dark Legion strode through the dark shadows of the courtyard of the Temple of Takhisis in secret.Soth had branded him a traitor and now the Knights of Takhisis were looking for him.He had recovered physically from Soth's vicious surprise attack while Oakbow had engaged the Death Knight.Soth had summoned his cohorts and left the Temple before he had had a chance to challenge him.The other knights had left the courtyard in fear of Soth's anger and to prepare for what they thought was a LoK counter attack.Oakbow was also gone.

Dark Legion knelt before the altar of Takhisis in prayer."My Dark Queen.I have served you loyally since my arrival, as per your grand Vision.But Soth...Soth is a madman filled with paranoia.What did I do that earned his wrath, besides my devotion to you?He is no Knight of Takhisis nor follower of Takhisis.He has broken all the codes set by Lord Ariakan.He is devoted only to himself, as he has always been.As is Evil.Lord Ariakan made the Knights of Takhisis as a unified force devoted to your will and no other....To save the Knights of Takhisis, I would have to save them from themselves by saving the pure....My path is now clear.Thank you, my Queen."

He stood up and summoned those that were still loyal to Takhisis, above all else, to the war room in secret.Dark Legion paced at the head of the giant map of all known Sosaria."Ladies and Gentlemen.Soth has gone too far in his personal war, and by branding me a traitor.Ryus Devis relayed to me the death of Syra Dales at the hands of Evil's forces at Wildrunner Keep.His final assessment was that Soth's Army would be destroyed against a two front battle against Evil's army and the remaining Lords of Krynn.Soth's army lost the initiative when he left the field.This is his folly, as he turned on me instead of performing his part in the Vision.Do you all remember those fake speeches I gave, about how bad Soth was, to make it look convincing for the spying LoKs that we were a threat?They were convincing because they were the truth.So here's my proposal: we must break away from Soth's group of the Knights of Takhisis to form the true Knights of Takhisis.We will cut away the rotting flesh to save the heart of Takhisis."

The assembled knights nodded their heads in agreement.

"We will triumph by the purity of our ideals, and by devotion to Takhisis."

In much haste, about sixty dark knights, mostly Knights of the Skull, procured several items of wealth, runes to various places, and objects of magic--secretly, to avoid the notice of the other knigts in the temple.They were especially interested in taking religious icons and ornaments of Takhisis.Dark Legion made sure that some of the loyal dark knights stayed and "watched" over their corrupt kinsmen.Under the pretext that they were going to Wildrunner Keep, the dark knights rode out with their "supplies," with Anton Shakarik in the lead.As a final "gift" to Lord Soth, Dark Legion handed out several chests of greater heal potions to the Dor clones that had been capture many months ago.He then "accidentally" left the door unlocked.A hundred or so bored Dors ran rampant into the Temple of Takhisis.They were locusts on a wheatfield, and would cover the fact that he and his knights had taken so many items.As Anton led the expatriates to a secret location, Dark Legion teleported to Ryus Devis' army of draconians that had attacked the Wildrunners in the forest the day before.With the aid of magic, they would arrive at Wildrunner Keep in a much faster time.The draconians had not heard of Soth's accusations toward Dark Legion, so they followed him without question.

***

Saidin felt Soth's call like a small insect tugging insistently, even across the planes.It had been a long, long time since Saidin had walked amongst men.Saidin's steely blue eyes narrowed in thought._It has indeed been a long time.Perhaps I should not return after so long an abscence.But then again, perhaps I should pay a visit._

The portal shimmered like a black, unholy pond.The streams of unearthly light at the portal's edges brought forth pitiful squeals of terror from the hapless kender-clones that were gamboling happily in the corridor just seconds ago.Saidin stepped forth from the portal and suryeved the situation._Soth's temple, I see--and the air is ripe with evil._He grimaced.The stench of kender also filled his nostrils.One quivering, midgety kender was pressed against the wall, pale with fright.Saidin reached out with one arm and shoved the thing against the stone wall, bloodying its nose.Then, with a strength only possible through the darkest arts, Saidin grabbed the kender's legs and head and viciously tore it in two.Slippery, steaming bowels splattered noisily against the unyielding rock as horrible tearing sounds filled the air.The kender's disembodied head, eyes already glazing over, rolled a pitiful distance down the corridor and came to a stop.Saidin clinically regarded his bloodsoaked robe and entrail-covered hands._I will have to find a weapon soon._He headed toward Soth's evil aura as he sensed something was not right.Casting a brief divination, Saidin paused and he frowned.Anger was clearly visible on his face. Saidin spoke: "Heretics!There are heretics among us!"

Hundreds of energetic Dors, whacked out on greater heal potions, exploded throughout the keep taking this and that, everything that wasn't nailed to the ground, until one of them found a claw hammer and took those, too.They had been kept, bored in their jail, for weeks.It was a breath of fresh air as some of them walked into the morning light.Dor saw the masochistic Saidin kill a Dor.Saidin was well known amongst them as a culinary artist, specializing in kender gourmet.He was going to teach him a lesson and try on his nice black robe while he was at it.He saw that Saidin was coming his way, yelling, "Heretics!" and ducked into an adjoining corridor.He crouched low and took a broomstick he had found in a closet.As Saidin's feet peeked through Dor's field of view, he stuck the end of the broomstick out.Saidin's feet were entangled and he fell flat on his face against the cold stone floor.Dor grabbed the black robes off Saidin and put them on while Saidin recovered from his concussion."Ooo...me evil grand master wizard now!"Then Dor began to wonder, Just where did Saidin get black colored robes from?Yucky!This thing must be filled with bugs and hacking-cough germs.Dor immediately took off the robes and took a bath in a basin of unholy water.

Finding that he had been denuded by a kender, Saidin roared with rage and ran down the corridor, shaking his woozy head, staying balanced only through sheer anger.He found his robes near a basin of unholy water.Saidin looked at the font and grinned evilly.Slight ripples played across the pool's surface.Saidin made a quick, deft gesture and whispered the words to the Detect Kender spell.Through his enhanced eyes, Saidin could see a broad band of glowing yellow following the kender's trail.Salivating, he began to follow the trail, until he realized that there were marginally more important things to do: He had to find Soth.

***

_Evil is here,_ Tirlon thought._He is powerful, and he prepares his magics.I must counter him.But am I strong enough?I know not, but I must be ready.He attacks Soth.I am surprised...I will wait and watch._He bided his time as he watched evil attack evil.Soth's forces were pushed back.The rangers regrouped and the Knights of Takhisis charged.The KoT and undead were routed.Dragons prepared gates.Soth's troops began to retreat through those gates.He narrowed his eyes._I must act now._

On the battlefield the winds rose.First only rocks flew about.The dragons ignored it; they had to concentrate on Evil.The winds picked up more.Suddenly, fully armored KoTs slammed into dragons.The dragons were distracted.

That was all he needed.He launched his Dispel spells and the gates crumbled.The remaining KoT and dragons alike stared in bewilderment.Their retreat was cut off.They had nowhere to go.Turning, they faced Evil's forces.How they would react, he knew not.

Embros received magical calls of distress from the KoT troops who had suddenly been cut off from retreat."Thorn Knights, reopen those gates from here.They can't be dispelled from this side!"The Thorn Knights did as told and the retreat of Takhisis' troops continued.

***

The shrimpy kender, heart racing, swallowed nervously and peered around the corner.His white-knuckled hands clutching the cold grey stone, the kender tenuously stepped into the corridor and promptly retched, spewing vomit across the floor.In the hallway were at least five kender bodies, although it was hard to tell as the carnage consisted of numerous disembodied parts, rather than simple corpses.The pale, weak-kneed kender collapsed in its own vomit, too gripped with horrible fear to even stand.

Saidin noticed a white-faced kender squirming pitifully on the floor, but his bloodlust had been satisified for the moment.Spitting a vile oath, Saidin reached into his robes and produced a small gem.He hurled the thing at the nearby wall and quickly jumped through the appearing portal.The normally stoic Saidin let a sharp intake of breath pass his lips.Foul daemons and creatures of other planes were fighting on the battle-scarred ground.As he scanned the scene of war, Saidin's steely blue eyes gleamed._Soth!_The Death Knight had with him a guard, who were busily fighting with the plane-spawned abominations.Saidin quickly teleported to Soth's side.

A dark shine seemed to pass over Soth's black sockets as he recognized Saidin.Then he grinned, the facial expression seemed wholly revolting on his evil face.

Saidin returned the cruel smile, and entered the fray.

***

Dark Legion concluded his discussion with Commander Ryus Devis as they led Holocaust Wing and the draconian survivors to Wildrunner Keep.Despite making good time, the army would not reach the keep anytime soon.Dark Legion, astride his horse, activated his red dragon baton and teleported to the location of the blue dragon baton.Out of thin air the dark armored knight materialized in a field of mutilated corpses.His horse whinnied as it struggled to find its footing amongst the blood soiled ground.He looked around and saw that Evil's army had long ago vacated the area.He surveyed the area and found the blue baton.He picked it up and stowed it in his belt.He recognized the armor of his commander, Syra Dales.Her head had been crushed in.He felt somewhat remorseful.She had been a loyal and able commander._I should have been here._He placed her flail back in her hand.He mounted his horse and went into a gallop toward the battle.Evil's attack on the Knights of Takhisis had not been unexpected, but Dark Legion still felt a sense of betrayal."Home!" he yelled, and his mighty mace appeared in his hand.None of his forces were on the field and one thought echoed in his head: _Kill'em all._

***

The sudden appearance of Soth had possibly saved Tina and Navrip's attack.He had drawn the attention of the attacking baatezu away.But Evil was still powerful, and his magic was nearly unparalleled.The magical bolts slammed into Tina; she was barely able to maintain her flight."So, he's not gonna come up and play?" she said, gritting her teeth against the pain."Well, I guess we'll just have to go down to him!"

"What are you doing?" Navrip asked in surprise, as Tina began a sudden dive to the ground."No, wait!" Navrip yelled, feeling himself lofted off of Tina's back from the sudden change in momentum.Tina had propelled herself downward faster than gravity could pull Navrip down.Muttering the words to a feather fall spell, he allowed himself to float freely to the ground.

Tina landed long before Navrip touched the ground.Quickly shifting into human form, she pulled a glowing mace from her purple robes."So, Evil, we meet again." she said.

"Yes, young dragoness, we meet.This time, however, I have more than enough power to destroy you.And destroy you I shall," he said, his dark eyes locked onto her violet eyes.Tina rushed him, raising her mace above her head.Evil sidestepped the attack easily.Tina obviously wasn't skilled with the weapon.He backhanded her, his superhuman strength knocking her backward onto the ground."Is that your best?This will be simpler than I thought," he sneered.Evil approached her prone form.Suddenly, a heavy weight hit his back.

"Haha!You should learn to watch the skies, Evil!" Navrip said triumphantly.He had ended his feather fall spell prematurely, smashing into Evil's back.

Evil, however, was virtually unharmed."Pirvan," he spat, "you're braver than I remember.Too bad you still don't serve my mother, else you wouldn't be here to die."

Tina struggled to her feet, still clutching the mace.She moved to stand next to Navrip, who still was enshrouded in Pirvan's body."I serve her more than you may know," Navrip hissed, just under Evil's range of hearing.Together, Tina and Navrip stood to face Evil, each waiting for someone else to make a move.

Kang heard Evil's command to return to him."By the Nine Hells, what's going wrong?" he muttered to himself.Calling his troops together, he retreated, pulling away from the remaining KoT troops."Back to our master!" he yelled to his troops.The draconian captain led the return to his master.He noticed that Evil's strongest baatezu legions were fighting with Lord Soth and his contingent of twenty.Evil himself stood facing two others, one of which he recognized as Pirvan.Readying himself for battle, Kang began to give his orders.

***

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

***


End file.
